La Master du Duel
by Airog
Summary: Naruko avait une vie ordinaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trahie par la personne qu'elle aimait et chassé de chez elle. Elle vécue dans la rue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit recueillie par un couple qui lui a donné le véritable amour d'une famille. Maintenant elle va à l'académie pour réaliser son rêve et devenir la nouvelle Reine des Jeux. Harem Yuri / Konoha Dénigrement/ Fate/Grand Order


**Je ne possède aucun personnage du manga « Naruto » et de « Yu-Gi-Oh ! » et de « Fate série ».**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque »**

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Carte de Duel

_Écriture_

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

** Chapitre 1 ****: Faire face à une ombre**

« Vous avez vu ces deux-là ! » Demanda un garçon Jaune Râ.

« Elles sont restées dans leurs siège depuis le début de l'examen. » Dit un autre garçon, portant des vêtement Bleu Obelisk.

« Moi, je suis plutôt curieux de l'animal blanc qui les accompagnes. C'est quoi ? Un chien ? » Dit une fille curieusement, portant une tenue féminine du garçon bleu.

« Non, je crois que c'est un lapin ? » Répondit le Jaune Râ.

« La brune est seulement partie pour faire son duel et elle s'est immédiatement précipité vers l'autre après avoir remporté son combat. » Fait remarquer le garçon Bleu Obelisk.

« Elle lui a fallu seulement trois tours pour battre l'examinateur. Moi, il m'a fallu sept. » Dit la fille, surprenant les garçons.

« J'ai entendu dire que la blonde a fini deuxième à l'examen d'écrit. Juste derrière Bastion Misawa. » Dit le Bleu Obelisk.

« Sérieux ! J'ai fini à la 42éme place ! » Dit cette fois une fille Jaune Râ.

« Hey ! Vous croyez que c'est elle ? Vous s'avez, cette _fille_ ? » Demanda la Bleu Obelisk, regardant attentivement la blonde.

« Tu veux parler de cette affaire… » Murmura le Bleu Obelisk.

Les participants regardent deux filles loin des autres duellistes.

La première est une fille de 15 ans, regardant tranquillement les matches depuis le commencement. Elle possède une peau légèrement bronzée, des cheveux blonds en forme de couettes qui coule jusqu'à son dos, brillant comme le soleil, des yeux bleus ressemblant à du saphir et trois marques de moustaches sur chaque côté des joues. Elle porte un tee-shirt bleu, par-dessous une veste bleu ouverte sans manche, un short blanc, par-dessus un collant noir et des chaussures bleues. Elle possède une marque noire sur le dos de sa main droite, représentant un triangle, au-dessus d'une paire d'aile et une ligne en forme de V au-dessous.

La seconde est une fille de même âge, qui dort sur l'épaule de la blonde. Elle est légèrement plus petite avec un corps plus mince, de long cheveux bruns hérissés qui descendes dans toutes les directions, une peau bronzée et d'étranges marques au-dessous des yeux. Sa tenue consiste en un haut bleu clair sans épaule, sans manches, avec des bretelles froissées autour du bras, une minijupe rose, des chaussures bleu/rose, un collier en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur et un couvre-chef bleu clair.

Le troisième est un animal sur les genoux de la blonde, recouvert d'une épaisse touffe de poile blanche, une longue queue, de longues oreilles et des yeux complément violets. Il porte un voile blanc entour du cou avec un nœud rose.

Il s'agit de Naruko Muto, Mana Yami et de leur compagnon Fou.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle sont un peu trop proche ? » Demanda curieusement la fille Bleu Obelisk.

« Elles sont mignonnes ! » Dit la garçon Bleu Obelisk en rougissant, alors que son collège masculin hochant la tête.

« Vous croyez qu'elles sont… » Murmura la Jaune Râ.

Naruko ne faisait pas attention à leur conversation, regardant plutôt les matches de duel. La plupart étaient intéressant, mais trois l'avait vraiment captivé, dans c'elle de Mana. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'elles avaient finis l'examen d'écrit, pour Naruko c'était simple, mais plus difficile pour Mana, heureusement elle s'était rattrapée à la pratique et était accepté à la Duel Académie. Elle devrait être Bleu Obelisk ou minimum Jaune Râ.

En regardant au haut des gradins, elle pouvait voir certains élèves avec différentes tenues de l'académie. De ce qu'elle avait entendu, ces élèves avaient passés l'examen quelques jours plutôt pour mieux être classifiés. Ces personnes étaient des jeunes duellistes talentueux remarqué par l'académie où qui venaient de familles importantes.

Naruko arrête ses pensées quand elle senti Mana remuer sur son épaule. En regardant la brune, celle-ci lâcha un bâillement

« Alors l'examen est fini ? » Demanda doucement Mana.

« Presque je crois. Il ne reste que quelque participant. Bien que je n'aie pas encore participé. »

Mana leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi ils font au hasard, au lieu de trier par ordre de nom ou par classement décrit ? » Naruko haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas non plus.

« Fou ! Fou ! » Les deux regardent leur petit accompagnant qui remua la queue.

Naruko lui sourit avant de lui caresser le dos. « Alors Fou-kun, tu as hâte d'aller à l'académie de Duel ? » L'animal gloussa de bonheur.

« Moi aussi j'ai hâte que nous soyons à l'académie ! Avec de la chance nous serons dans le même dortoir ! » Dit Mana.

« Ça serait génial. » Répondit Naruto avec un sourire.

**~ Ailleurs ~**

Pendant ce temps, dans un coin sombre d'un couloir, se trouve une personne s'habille de la tenue standard d'examinateur. Un masque couvre la moitié inférieure de son visage alors qu'un bandana couvre le haut de sa tête, ne laissant apparaitre que son œil droit.

A quelque pas de lui, se trouve un corps d'un homme nu, attaché par des cordes et un scotch sur la bouche.

* L'infiltration a fonctionné. Je dois maintenant accomplir la seconde étape de la mission. * Pensa l'homme avant de marcher vers le stade, pour accomplir son objectif.

Eliminé Naruko de l'examen.

**~ Avec Naruko et Mana ~**

« La participante numéro deux : Naruko Muto est priée d'aller au bloc 1 pour son duel. » Dit l'un des juges sur un micro.

« Enfin, c'est à moi ! » Exclama Naruko en se levant avant de prendre son disque de duel standard dans son sac orange.

« Vas-y Naruko-chan ! Tu vas y arriver ! » En encouragea Mana avec Fou lâche un petit crie en accord.

Naruko leurs fait signe du pouce avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre le terrain.

**~ Avec les autres étudiants ~**

En entendant le nom Muto, tous les professeurs, et les étudiants, moins Mana et Fou étaient surprit qu'un candidat est le même nom que le Roi des Jeux.

« Il a bien dit Muto ? Comme Yugi Muto ! » Demanda Taiyou en ajustant ses lunettes, toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle, comme le reste de l'arène.

« Est-elle un membre de sa famille ? » Ajouta Raizou.

« Si c'est le cas, on devrait essayer d'êtres ses amis ! Elle doit surement avoir des cartes rares et elle pourra nous présenter Yugi en personne. » Dit Taiyou d'un regard malicieux et cupide. Raizou hocha juste la tête avec la même expression sur le visage.

Chad reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. « Vous croyez vraiment que Muto est son vrai nom ? Elle là son doute prise pour se faire bien voir et jouer au favoritisme. Si elle est vraiment un membre de la famille du Roi, elle serait parmi les premiers concurrent à être entré à l'académie. »

« Hein, c'est vraiment dommage, cela veut dire qu'elle doit avoir un deck nul. » Dit Taiyou. Si Chad disait quelque chose, cela était surement la vérité. Après tout il est le meilleur duelliste et vient d'une famille importante.

« J'espérais qu'elle aurait des cartes comme Yugi, pour les échanger ! » Dit Raizou d'un ton déçut. Il pensait pouvoir l'arnaquer avec des cartes pourries en se fessons passer pour son ami.

« Au moins cela va être amusant, quand tout le monde d'découvrira qu'elle est une menteuse. » Dit Chad avec un sourire narquois, ses deux accompagnant le regarde un moment avant de suivre son exemple.

**~ De retour avec Naruko ~**

Une fois arrivé en terrain, elle remarque que l'examinateur l'attendais. Celui-ci avait un manteau violet comme les autres juges avec un disque de duel version académie, mais ce qui attire son attention, c'est que son adversaire avait son visage totalement recouvert, sauf son œil droit.

* Est-ce-que ce type est horriblement défiguré ou veut il paraitre mystérieux ? * Pensa curieusement Naruko.

« Muto ? Êtes-vous liée à Yugi Muto ? » Interrogea l'examinateur.

« C'est mon père. » Répondit Naruko sans détour, surprenant beaucoup de candidat et duelliste, car personnes n'avaient entendu dire que le Roi des Jeux avait un enfant.

L'examinateur secoua la tête. « Cet impossible. Tu ne lui ressemble pas et tu es trop âgée pour être sa fille. »

« Il m'a adopté, mais l'apparence ou le sang n'a pas d'importance, ce qui importe c'est l'amour que nous avons pour chacun. » Dit-elle avec fierté. C'étaient les mêmes mots que son père lui avait dits quand il l'a recueilli.

« Cela reste à voir. » Murmura l'examinateur, mais Naruko l'a entendu.

« DUEL ! »

Naruko : PV 4000

Examinateur : PV 4000

« Je joue en première. Je pioche ! » Dit Naruko en tirant une carte et de regarder ses cartes. « Je commence d'abord par utiliser Double Invocation. Ce qui me permet d'invoquer deux monstres durant ce tour ! J'invoque Servant Shielder en mode Défense ! »

Une jeune fille apparait devant Naruko. Elle a les cheveux lilas et les yeux lavande. Elle porte une armure noire légère et un grand bouclier en forme de croix.

Servant Shielder : ATK / 1100 **DEF / 1400**

« Puis j'invoque Servant Saber en mode attaque ! »

Une autre jeune fille parait à droite de Shielder. Elle a des yeux verts et des cheveux blonds en forme de chignon, une tresse avec une frange sur le côté du visage et une mèche rebelle sur la tête. Elle porte une armure brillante, par-dessus une robe bleue.

Servant Saber : **ATK / 1600** DEF / 1200

« Je termine mon tour en posant une carte face caché. » Finit Naruko alors qu'une grande carte recto apparait devant elle, couché sur le terrain.

« Voici donc l'examen pour rentrer à la Duel Académie ! » Dit soudainement Shielder regardant entour d'elle, sans quitter sa position.

« Et la personne en face de nous est notre adversaire ? » Ajouta Saber, en regardant attentivement l'examinateur. Naruko hocha juste la tête.

C'était une étrange capacité qu'elle avait acquis durant son enfance et qui lui permettait de communiquer avec les esprits dans les cartes. En début elle pensait que c'était son imagination, comme des amis imaginaires, mais avec le temps, elle avait réussi à faire la différence entre son imagination et les cartes monstres. Ils lui avaient expliqué que chaque carte avait une âme, qui vivait dans le monde des esprits et interfère dans le monde des humains grâce aux cartes.

* Exacte. Si nous gagnons nous serons acceptés à la Duel Académie. Je compte sur vous pour réussir. * Dit Naruko par la pensée.

« Hey master ! » Dirent les deux servants.

**~ Dans les gradins ~**

« Pas mal, elle a invoqué deux monstres à son premier tour. » Dit Alexia.

« C'est vrai, mais je suis plus curieux du nom {Servant} de ces monstres ? » Répondit Zane en regardant attentivement les deux monstres.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler ? » Demanda Alexia légèrement surprise par la nouvelle.

Zane secoua la tête. « Personne ne peux connaitre toutes les cartes, mais je pense qu'il s'agit de nouvelles cartes. »

« Et toi Mito, tu connaissais ? » Demanda Alexia en regardant son ami à côté d'elle.

La personne est une jeune fille du même âge qu'Alexia, portant une tenue similaire qu'elle, mais avec des collant noire. Elle a des cheveux roux cramoisi court, une peau pâle et des yeux violets.

Il s'agit de Mito Uzumaki.

En ce moment, Mito avait les yeux écarquillés, regardant attentivement Naruko.

Alexia regarde son ami confuse et inquiète. « Mito, tout va bien ? »

Cela attira l'attention de la rousse. « Hein… oui, tout va bien ! » Répondit rapidement Mito en lui donnant un sourire.

Alexia la regarde un moment avant d'hocher la tête et de se concentrer sur le match. L'expression heureuse de Mito s'efface et elle regarde de nouveau la duelliste blonde.

* Alors, tu étais là-bas depuis tout ce temps Naru-nee-chan… * Pensa tristement la rousse en observant sa sœur disparue, mais aussi un certain bonheur.

**~ Avec Mana et Fou ~**

« Vas-y Naruko-chan ! Botte-lui les fesses ! » Exclama d'enthousiasme Mana.

« Puis-je m'assoir ici ? » Mana tourne la tête pour voir un garçon avec des cheveux noir en arrière et une tenue blanche.

« Et tu es ? » Demanda-t-elle de manière désinvolte.

« Bastien Misawa. Je me suis perdu en allons chercher de la nourriture et je ne sais plus où se trouve ma place. » Dit-il avec un léger ton gêné.

« Pas de problème. Tu peux te mettre à côté de moi. En fait je m'appelle Mana Yami et l'adorable petit animal est Fou-kun. » Dit-elle en lui montrant Fou sur ses bras, qui lâcha un cri.

Bastien leva un sourcil sur l'apparence étrange de l'animale, mais haussa les épaules. Il est sur le point de s'assoir, quand Mana l'interrompe. « Attend ! Pas dans cette place ! C'est c'elle de Naruko-chan ! Mets-toi sur l'autre côté. » Dit-elle en lui montrant le siège à sa droite.

« Naruko ! Tu veux dire celle-ci qui fait un duel en ce moment même ! »

Mana Hocha tête. « Oui, c'est elle. »

« Tu dois être son amie. » Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Qu'elle sont ses chances de victoire ? » Demanda-t-il. Curieux des compétences de la fille du Roi des Jeux.

« 100% ! » Répondit Mana avec conviction.

Bastion leva un sourcil, il voulait avoir plus d'explication, mais décide d'observer le duel pour avoir la réponse.

**~ Dans le bloc 1 ~**

L'examinateur tire une carte. « C'est à mon tour et je commence part utiliser Pot de Cupidité, ce qui me permet de tirer deux cartes de mon deck. » Dit-il avant de regarder ses deux nouvelles cartes, avant qu'un sourire apparaisse derrière son masque. « Il semble que j'ai un autre Pot de Cupidité. Je vais pourvoir tirer deux nouvelles cartes. » Il regarde de nouveau ses cartes. « Heureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas de troisième Pot de Cupidité. » Finit, mais garde toujours son sourire.

« Master, je sens quelque chose de mauvais sur cet examinateur. Il faut se méfier de lui. » Averti Shielder en plissant les yeux sur l'examinateur avec Saber qui hocha en accord.

« Je sais. J'ai eu cette impression quand je l'ai vue. » Répondit Naruko. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disant de ne pas faire confiance à cet homme.

« Maintenant, je défausse une carte de ma main pour invoquer spécialement Le Mystérieux sur mon terrain. » Dit-il en mettent une carte dans le cimetière avant de poser un monstre sur sa plateforme.

Une créature humanoïde apparait devant l'examinateur. Il est habillé d'une tenue noire, jaune avec une cape bleue, un point d'exclamation rouge à la place de son visage et sur son torse.

Le Mystérieux : **ATK / 2000** DEF / 1200

« J'utilise ensuite Résurrection d'un Monstre pour faire apparaitre Melchid la Bête aux Quatre Visages, que je viens d'envoyer au cimetière ! »

Une lumière surgit sur le terrain avant qu'un monstre apparaisse. Il possède quatre visages sur chaque côté avec des expression sinistre, deux sont rouges et deux jaunes.

Melchid la Bête aux Quatre Visages : ATK / 1500 **DEF / 1200**

« Maintenant qu'il est sur le terrain, je peux le sacrifier avec Le Mystérieux pour invoquer un monstre encore plus puissant. » Dit l'examinateur en enlevant les deux monstres de son disque pour mettre une nouvelle carte.

Les deux monstres commencent à briller avant de disparaitre, pour laisser place à un monstre démoniaque avec deux têtes supplémentaires sur les épaules et portant chacun un masque bleu.

Des Gardius la Bête Masquée : **ATK / 3300** DEF / 2500

Les étudiants et certains juges étaient stupéfiés du combo de l'examinateur, la plupart ne pourrait pas faire la même chose et beaucoup pensaient que sa victoire était déjà acquise. Certaines personnes trouvaient que le duelliste aller un peu trop loin pour un simple examen d'entrée, mais d'autre trouvaient cela parfait, car cela éliminé les faibles et ne laisser seulement que les l'élites.

**~ Avec Mana, Fou et Bastien ~**

« C'est impressionnant, il a invoqué un monstre avec plus de 3000 points d'attaque à son premier tour. » Dit Bastion admiratif, en gardant en tête cette stratégie.

« Cela n'a aucune importance. Tant que Shielder est sur le terrain, Naruko-chan n'a rien à craindre. » Répondit Mana toujours confiante à la victoire de Naruko.

Bastien la regarde confus. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Regarde et tu verras. »

**~ Retour au bloc 1 ~**

« Le plus amusant c'est que je n'ai encore fais d'invocation normale et malheureusement pour toi, le monstre que je vais invoquer sera beaucoup plus puissant que celui-ci ! » Dit l'examinateur avec un grand sourire. Choquant presque toute l'arène.

Cependant, Naruko reste imperturbable et prépare une contre-attaque. « Maintenant, pas besoins de se précipiter. Je vais te laisser le choix. »

Naruko leva un sourcil. « Qu'elle choix ? »

« Tu peux abandonner maintenant et reconnaitre que tu n'es pas fait pour le duel. Cela nous fera gagner du temps pour tout le monde et t'évitera d'être humilié devant tous se public. »

Naruko lui lança un regard noir. « Je n'abandonne jamais, surtout quand le duel n'est pas encore terminé ! »

L'examinateur secoua la tête. « Comme toujours, tu ne sais pas renoncer quand il faut. » Naruko ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais l'examinateur ne la laissa pas de temps. « Je sacrifie Des Gardius la Bête Masquée pour invoquer le Grand Maju Garzett ! »

Des Gardius la Bête Masquée se fait engloutir par une masse de chaire, qui prend ensuite l'apparence d'un grand monstre démoniaque bleu avec un exosquelette rose, des vieux poiles sous la tête et les avant-bras.

Grand Maju Garzett : **ATK / 6600 **DEF / 0

La créature lâcha un cri strident, qui fait tressaillir plusieurs jeunes duellistes.

**~ Dans les gradins ~**

« Je n'ai jamais vu un monstre avec une puissance de 6600 ! Mais comment s'est possible ?! Et comment il a pu invoquer aussi facilement un-t-elle monstre ?! » Demanda / exclama Alexia

« La puissance du Grand Maju Garzett est multiplier par deux par rapport au monstre utilise pour l'invoquer. » Expliqua calmement Zane, gardant son expression neutre.

« Si son monstre attaque Saber, elle perdra 5000 points de vie. C'est plus que suffisant pour la battre. » Dit Alexia.

* Naru-nee-chan ! * Pensa Mito inquiète.

**~ Avec les autres juges ~**

« Il semble que le duel est fini. » Dit l'un des juges portant des lunettes de soleil.

Crowler hocha la tête, bien qu'il trouvât dommage de ne pas avoir la fille du Roi des Jeux dans leurs académie, mais si l'enfant n'était pas capable de battre un examinateur, elle ne méritait pas d'être l'enfant du Roi, même si elle n'était pas de son sang.

« Attendais ! Ce monstre ne fait pas parti des cartes pour l'examen ? » Fait remarquer un autre juge en face de son ordinateur.

« Quoi ! Est-ce qu'il joue avec son propre deck ! » Demanda Crowler.

« Monsieur Crowler… » Dit un juge se précipitant vers le vice-directeur.

Crowler lui lança un regard noir. « Vous m'avez appelé comment ?! »

L'homme tressaillie. « Euh… je veux dire Madame… »

« J'ai un docteur A, alors appelé moi Docteur Crowler ! Maintenant, dite moi ce qu'il y a ? »

« Nous avons trouvé l'un des nôtres dans un couloir attaché et bâillonné ! C'est celui qui devait faire le duel avec Naruko Muto ! » Dit-il, choquant tous les juges.

« Quoi ! Mais qui est la personne qui combat mademoiselle Muto ? » Demanda à juge.

« Cela n'a aucune importance ! Nous devons annuler ce duel et arrêter cet imposteur… » Commença Crowler avant d'entendre la sonnerie de son portable. En regardant le nom de l'appel, il fut surpris de voir le nom du dirigeant de l'académie.

« Oui, doyen Sheppard… » Commença le vice-directeur.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un problème pendant l'examen ? » Dit Sheppard au téléphone.

* Comment est-il encourant aussi rapidement ? * Pensa Crowler d'incrédule. « Oui, mais ne vous inquiéter pas ! Nous avons identifié le problème et allons immédiatement l'arrêter… »

Sheppard le coupa. « Au contraire, je veux que vous le laisser continuer le duel contre Naruko-chan. »

Cette demande avait surpris Crowler. « Quoi ! Mais Doyen Sheppard, cela n'a pas de sens ! Ce type ne fais pas parti des juges et son deck est au-dessus des standards pour l'examen ! » Dit-il en essayant de raisonner son supérieur.

« Peut-être, mais de ce que j'ai lu sur Naruko-chan, elle devrait être capable gérer un duelliste comme lui. » Crowler leva un sourcil. Est-ce-que le doyen croyait en la victoire de Naruko, parce qu'elle est la fille du Roi des Jeux.

« Mais… très bien, Monsieur Sheppard, le duel continuera… » Dit-il en ferment son portable.

« Que faisons-nous Mon… heu, Docteur Crowler ? » Demanda l'un des juges, alors que les autres attendaient sa réponse.

« Le Doyen veut que nous laissions le duel continuer. Mais une fois terminé, vous arrêter cet imposteur ! » Dit le vice-directeur.

« Mais que faisons-nous si Mademoiselle Muto perd ? Les gens risques d'êtres scandalisés ils apprennent que la fille du Roi des Jeux a été refusé à l'académie à cause d'un match truqué ! » Fait remarquer le même juge. Crowler tressailli à cette remarque. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité et vu la tournure du duel, cela arrivera. L'état pourrait diminuer leur financement, voir arrêter la Duel Académie. De plus, certaines familles pourraient retirer leurs enfants du programme, mettant au doute la capacité des professeurs à gérer des problèmes qui pourrait nuire à la scolarité de leurs enfants et leurs avenirs.

« Nous lui donneront une nouvelle chance après lui avoir expliqué la situation. Ainsi il n'y aurait aucun problème. » Tous le monde hocha la tête, se préparant à arrêter l'homme mystérieux et de choisir un nouvel examinateur.

**~ Bloc 1 ~**

« Je pourrais terminer maintenant, mais il sera mieux de montrer la différence de puissance qui nous sépare tout le deux. J'équipe le Grand Maju Garzett de Big Bang. » Dit-il en mettant une carte magic équipement dans son disque de duel. Au même temps, un gant mécanique recouvre le bras droit de Maju Garzett.

Grand Maju Garzett : ATK / 6600 - **ATK / 7000**

« Je t'ai donné une chance d'abandonner, mais tu es toujours aussi têtu, même quand tu sais que tu échoueras. » Cette remarque avait fait écarquiller les yeux de Naruko avant de les plisser.

« Tu as toujours aimé le son de ta voix, n'est-ce-pas… _Kakashi_ ! » Dit-elle, en prononçant le nom comme si c'était du venin.

L'examinateur maintenant connu comme Kakashi fut un peu surpris que son identité fut découverte. « Oh, alors tu as su qui j'étais. Je pensais qu'il aurait fallu plus de temps pour que tu me découvres. » Dit-il d'un ton déçut. Il imaginait son expression choqué et horrifié, quand il aurait révélé son identité après l'avoir battu.

« Ce n'était difficile vu la façon dont tu me parles. Tu m'as toujours considéré comme une cause perdue pour le duel, alors que tu ne savais rien de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'en dois attendre d'un type paresseux, pervers, hypocrite et qui juge les gens sans vraiment les connaitre. » Grogna Naruko. Elle avait toujours considéré Kakashi comme un grand frère de substitution qui l'aider avec le duel, mais cela avait changé brusquement après cet _évènement_. Il s'est retourné contre elle et la vue comme une peste nuisible. C'était comme si elle vivait dans une illusion et que toutes ses années passés ensembles n'avaient jamais étaient vrais.

Kakashi haussa les épaules. « Parc-ce-que tu l'es. Tu n'es pas doué pour les duels contrairement à ton frère et ta sœur. Je ne vais pas te tenir la main juste parce à cause de ton incapacité à faire des efforts pour être meilleur et devenir comme le reste de sa famille. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai la conscience tranquille. »

« Ce type est écœurant ! Il n'a aucune fierté et vie seulement pour son égoïsme ! » Grogna Saber, avec Shielder hochant la tête.

« Mais au fait, tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je suis ici ? » Demanda curieusement Kakashi.

« Je suppose que tu es là pour m'empêcher d'aller à la Duel Académie. Je parie que s'est Minato qui t'envoi. » Répondit Naruko d'un regard dur. Elle savait que la seule raison pour laquelle l'épouvantail serait venu au lieu de lire son porno, c'est par ordre de son ex-père.

Kakashi fut vraiment surprit de sa réponse. « Oh ! Bien vu ! Tu es moins idiote que je le pensais. Il y a peut-être un espoir pour toi finalement, mais ne ça ne sera pas pour les duels. Maintenant Grand Maju Garzett attaque Servant Saber et termine ce combat ! » Maju Garzett lâcha un cri avant de balançais son poing mécanique vers la femme chevalière.

Kakashi avait un grand sourire sous son masque sur sa victoire facile. Avec la défaite de Naruko, elle ne pourra pas rentrer à l'Académie de Duel, peut-être avec de la chance, elle arrêtera définitivement les duels et l'honneur de son sensei sera lavé. Non seulement Kakashi sera féliciter par son professeur, mais tout Konoha le traitera comme un héros pour avoir battu l'enfant qui les avaient nuis. Tout était parfait.

Seulement pour que ses rêves disparaissent par l'intervention de Shielder qui bloque l'attaque de son monstre.

Bang !

« Quoi ! Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Kakashi, choqué et confus sur ce qu'il vient de se produire.

Il ne fut pas le seul à être surprit, la plupart des gens dans l'arène le sont aussi. Non seulement la femme bouclier avait protégé son compagnon contre l'ennemi, mais elle n'était pas détruite.

« Quand Shielder est en mode défense, elle possède trois effets. » Expliqua Naruko en levant trois doigts.

« Trois effets ! »

« Oui et elles se sont toutes activés. Tout d'abords, Shielder protège tous ses camarades contre les adversaires. Ensuite, elle ne peut pas être détruit par un monstre avec une attaqué égal ou supérieur à 2000. » Dit-elle, surprenant beaucoup d'étudiant et de professeur.

« Même alors, cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tes points de vie ne sont pas tombé à zéro ? » Dit Kakashi en plissa les yeux. « En équipant mon monstre de Big Bang, la différence entre les points d'attaque de mon monstre et celui du tient sera déduit sur tes point de vie ! »

« Je le sais, et grâce à son troisième effet, je ne subis aucun dommage qui concerne Shielder contre un monstre ennemi, même si cela vient d'une carte magic. » Finit-il avec un sourire rusé, sachant que Kakashi l'avait clairement sous-estimé et n'avait pas prévu qu'elle puisse contre attaquer, comme n'importe qu'elle autre duelliste.

« Tant que je serai ici, Master et les autres ne craindront rien. » Dit Shielder avec fierté.

**~ Avec les autres duellistes ~**

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais si confiante. Il faut un monstre avec une attaque supérieur à 1400 et inférieur à 2000. Ce qui limite les possibilités de la détruire. Peu importe la puissance du Grand Maju Garzett, il ne pourra jamais passer à travers la défense du Servant Shielder. En fait, aucun monstre de l'examinateur n'aurait pu la détruire, ils étaient soit trop puissants ou trop faibles. » Dit Bastion impressionné, par la faculté du monstre de Naruko.

Mana hocha la tête. « N'est-ce-pas ! A part son père, personne ne peut lui tenir tête ! »

« Ce type à misé sur une immense puissance pour finir en un tour, seulement pour être retourné contre lui par un simple monstre. » Dit Zane.

Alexia hocha la tête. « Mais elle n'est toujours pas tirée d'affaires. Son adversaire à un monstre avec 7000 points d'attaque et elle devras le détruire pour attaquer ses points de vie. »

« Mais lui-même ne pourra pas attaquer temps que le monstre de Naruko sera dans le terrain. Ils sont dans une impasse. » Ajouta Mito.

« A ton avis Zane, qui remportera le duel ? » Demanda curieusement la blonde.

« C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Je ne connais aucun monstre de Muto et l'examinateur joue avec son propre deck. » Répondit Zane. Les filles hochent leur tête, pas étonnés par la dernière partie. Après tout, aucun juge ne jouerait un monstre aussi puissant face à une candidate.

**~ Bloc 1 ~**

« Cela n'a aune importance, tu n'as fait qu'allonger l'inévitable. Je pose une carte face caché et je termine mon tour. » Dit Kakashi d'un ton d'agacement avant de regarder sa dernière carte et de plisser les yeux.

* Si j'avais su les effets de son monstre, j'aurais utilisé Cœur Ténébreux pour le retirer du terrain. Peu importe, je le ferai au prochain tour. * Un sourire apparait sur son visage et regarde la carte qu'il a posé à l'instant. « Avec Jugement Solennel mon monstre sera protégé contre n'importe quelle carte de Naruko. Je perdrais la moitié de mes points de vie, mais cela en vaut la peine. * Il regarde ensuite la carte cachée de Naruko. * Le problème, c'est la carte qu'elle a posé à la fin. Si c'était une carte piège pour détruire le Grand Maju Garzett elle l'aurait activé quand j'ai ordonné d'attaquer. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle sert à augmenter la défense de son monstre bouclier. C'est surement ça. Naruko veut la rendre infranchissable. C'est plutôt une bonne stratégie, mais malheureusement pour elle, son monstre n'est pas immunisé contre les effets des cartes et cette erreur lui coutera cher. Au prochain tour je gagne se duel. *

« C'est de nouveau à moi et je pioche une carte. » Exclama Naruko et souri après avoir vu ses cartes à la main. « J'équipe Saber avec Noble Phantasme : Excalibur ! » Une mini tornade tourne sur les mains de Saber avant qu'une épée dorée avec des ligne bleues apparait.

Servant Saber : ATK / 1600 -** ATK / 2200**

L'examinateur secoua la tête de déception. « Et alors cela change quoi ? Ton monstre est toujours plus faible que le mien ! Je pensais que ton intelligence avait légèrement augmenter depuis que tu as fuis Konoha, mais je remarque que tu n'as pas changé. De toute évidence tu n'es réellement une cause perdue. »

En lieu d'être an colère, Naruko avait un grand sourire, celui qui disait qu'elle a gagné. « J'active l'effet de ma carte équipement. En l'envoyant au cimetière, je peux détruire un monstre adverse et tu perdras en tant de point de vie qu'il n'a de point d'attaque ! »

« Quoi ?! » Cria d'incrédule Kakashi. Cet alors que Saber lève son épée et que la lame commence à briller d'une lumière dorée sans pareille.

« VAS-Y SABER ! » Cria Naruko.

« EXCALIBUR ! » Hurla Saber en balançant son épée, provoquant une immense colonne d'énergie dorée dirigé vers le monstre démoniaque.

Kakashi fut paniqué pendant une seconde avant que son expression revienne à la normale. « Comme toujours tu te précipites avant de réfléchir, tu as oublié que j'avais une carte face caché. J'active Jugement Solennel ! » Exclama-t-il alors que la carte piège se lève.

Une barrière semi-transparente apparait à mi-chemin de l'attaque de Saber et l'arrête. Kakashi avait un grand sourire béant sous son masque. Il venait de détruire la chance à Naruko de gagner ce duel et bientôt, il brisera tous ses espoirs pour avoir une carrière de duelliste.

Seulement…

Crac…

Kakashi écarquille les yeux en voyant la barrière qui commençait à se briser. « QUOI ?! Mais comment… »

« Les effets des Noble Phantasme ne peuvent pas être annulés quand ils sont activés ! » Expliqua Naruko. A ce moment, la barrière finit par céder, laissant libre la lumière avancer vers Grand Maju Garzett, qui se fait engloutir par l'attaque en quelques instant avant de continuer son chemin vers le faux examinateur.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » Exclama d'horreur Kakashi avant d'être à son tour englouti par la lumière.

BWOOM !

Naruko : Victoire

Examinateur (Kakashi) : PV 4000 - 0

L'arène fut silencieuse, personne ne prononça un mot, trop surpris et choqué de la tournure du combat. Mais le silence cessa, quand Mana applaudit des mains. Après quelques seconde, Bastion suivi et d'autre encore, jusqu'à ce que la pièce soit rempli d'applaudissement et de crie d'encouragement.

Naruko désactive sont disque de duel et se rapproche de Kakashi, qui était par terre, encore sous le choc d'avoir perdu.

Quand elle arrive à quelques pieds de lui, elle remarque les cartes qu'il avait sur le terrain et celle dans sa main. Ce dernier se remet de son choc et lui lance un regard noir. « La seule raison pour laquelle tu as gagné c'est à cause de ma négligence… si j'avais su la capacité de ton monstre, j'aurais utilisé Cœur Ténébreux, pour le détruire, ainsi tu n'aurais plus rien pour protéger ton autre monstre et j'aurais gagné ! » Dit-il avec conviction, cependant Naruko secoua la tête.

« Non, même si tu avais su, cela n'aurait rien changé car j'avais cette carte. » Dit-elle en lui montrant la carte qu'elle avait mi face caché. Il s'agit d'une carte pièce contre, représentant un symbole similaire à celle qu'elle a sur sa main droite, mais qui brillant en rouge avec un font de lumière blanche.

« Vœu de Protection Servant… » Murmura Kakashi confus, ne connaissant pas cette carte.

« Elle me permet d'annuler l'effet d'une carte piège ou magic de mon adversaire qui cible l'un de mes monstres Servant. Donc, le résultat serait toujours le même. »

L'œil de Kakashi écarquille, mais il refusa toujours de reconnaitre sa défaite. « Bon sang ! Cela reste toujours de la chance ! Tu as pioché de bonne carte ! Cela n'est donc pas une véritable victoire ! Il faut refaire le duel ! »

Naruko secoua la tête, elle avait l'impression de parler à un enfant. « Comme toujours, tu préfères accuser les autres au lieu de reconnaitre tes fautes. Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses, je t'ai battu et c'est un fait. Maintenant retourne à ton maitre, lui dire que tu as échoué dans ta mission et que l'enfant qu'il a rejeté est heureuse. »

Kakashi grogna. « Tu crois que tu t'échapperas de nous en allons à l'Académie de Duel ! Nous te poursuivrons encore et tu payeras pour ce que tu as à Konoha ! Si tu tétais conduite comme la digne fille de Minato-sensei, nous ne serions toujours respectés et admiré parmi les autres académies de duel ! » Dit-il en espérant lui faire peur et qu'elle renonce à aller à l'académie. Mais à la place elle le regardait comme s'il était un idiot.

« Tu te trompes Kakashi. Vous vous êtes mi dans cette situation à cause de votre arrogance et hypocrisie. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai la conscience tranquille. » Finit-elle en quittant le terrain, ignorant les cris de l'épouvantail.

Puis elle entendit le haut-parleur. « Naruko Muto est accepté à l'Académie de Duel ! »

Un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres.

**Chapitre 1 : Fin**

* * *

**Certains vont penser que j'ai rendu le jeu de carte de Naruko OP. Tout d'abord, dans « Fate série » le titre d'Excalibur est « L'Épée de la Victoire Promise », je voulais qu'elle soit très efficace contre des monstres extrêmes puissant qui permet de gagner d'un coup. Kakashi à jouer de la pire façon contre Naruko. S'il avait joué la prudence face à un adversaire dans il ne connaissait pas le deck, il aurait joué avec des monstres plus faibles et Excalibur n'aurait pas pu le battre. De plus, concernant la carte Excalibur, il faut savoir qu'il y a plusieurs conditions pour l'utiliser l'effet avant et après (il sera expliqué par la suite). Naruko avait les conditions idéales pour remporter le duel.**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
